kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dean Roberts
Dean Roberts was a scientist and friend of Michael Long, and Dash and Chase Roberts's birth father. He created the Zenjox Virus, who later helped him create the Attack-Bots, unique androids that were capable of "evolving" to become more like humans. Later, he creates a knockoff of the Auto Driver based off the original and transforms into Auto Rider Gold Character History to be added Family *Chase Roberts - First son *Dash Roberts - Second son Powers and Abilities Unlike Dash (who only has one ability (two if one counts Time Shift Immunity)), Dean is capable of performing numerous abilities. Among them are: ;Memory Reset :Dean can reset the memories of a rogue Attack-Bot. ;Digital Tentacles :Dean can release tentacles made from data to attack the opponents and deliver painful electric shocks once they're latched to them. ;Healing :Dean is capable of creating an advanced cure that is capable of countering the Super Brainioid's neurotoxin. His healing ability is shown to be even more powerful than the Med Charger. ;Digital Shield :Dean can project a digital barrier to protect somebody from a Super-Bot's Golden Wave. ;Technology Manipulation :Dean is capable of manipulating surrounding technology to his liking, including the Auto Garage's systems. Forms - Mech Warrior= While Dean uses the Brake Blaster to transform into this form, unlike the Attack-Bots who require Viral Cores, he can use Viral Cores to change forms known as the Defender Forms, that have weapons powered by the E-Circular module materializing from the Circular Dynamics on his back. Whenever he executes a finishing blow, the silver pipes on his Night Hide Wear suit called the G-Junction empower the attacks made. It is revealed that the suit is made from the structures of an Advanced Attack-Bot, allowing the user to be on par with an Advanced Attack-Bot's level. - Spider= Spider Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Spider Form is Mech Warrior's spider-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Mech Spider Core into the Brake Blaster. In this form, Mech Warrior is armed with the Spider Fang pincer. Spider Form's finisher is the Spider Chop, where the E-Circular imparts energy into the Spider Fang before Mech Warrior slashes a hologram version of his weapon at the enemy. Chaser_Spider_Execution.png|Spider Chop - Cobra= Cobra Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Cobra Form is Mach Warrior's cobra-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Mech Cobra Core into the Brake Blaster In this form, Mech Warrior is armed with the Tail Whip whip made of a special liquid metal. Cobra Form's finisher is the Cobra Bite, where the Tail Whip physically detaches from Mech Warrior's arm so that it can attack the enemy. Chaser_Cobra_Execution.png|Cobra Bite - Bat= Bat Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Bat Form is Mech Warrior's bat-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Mech Bat Core into the Brake Blaster. In this form, Mech Warrior is armed with the Wing Sniper crossbow so that he can fire off high density energy needles, as well as attach it onto his back to use as wings for flying capabilities. Bat Form's finisher is the Bat Strike, where the Mech Warrior jumps up into the air and performs a double leg kick with purple energy bat wings surrounding his feet. Chaser_Bat_Execution.png|Bat Strike - Triple= Triple Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Triple Form is Mech Warrior's hybrid attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting all three Mech Viral Cores into the Brake Blaster. In this form, Mech Warrior is armed with a crossbow weapon that is made from a hybrid of the Wing Sniper, Spider Fang, and Tail Whip which allows him to fire off either high density energy versions of the component weapons or a more conventional energy beam attack. To make things even worse, in the first variation, he can also force the mind-controlled Auto Chargers to participate in a suicide attack. Triple Tune Finisher.PNG|First unnamed shooting Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|Second unnamed shooting }} - Auto Rider Gold= Auto Rider Gold *'Height': 199 cm *'Weight': 116 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Upon creating a knockoff Driver belt based on the data of the original Auto Driver, Dean is able to transform into Auto Rider Gold. In this form, he possesses the strength and abilities similar to the Super-Bots. ;Weapons and Auto/Moto Charger Hijacking : Using the data he stole from the Auto Garage, Dean is able to steal weapons and the Auto and Moto Chargers from the Riders using a form of teleportation. The support devices also seem to be obedient to him once they are swiped, as the Stop Charger did not try to escape his grasp and stayed in the Tire Blaster and was used in his Shift Brace to fire its attack. Even more troublesome for the Riders is that not even the Cruise Charger is immune to the effects of this ability. }} Equipment Devices *Dark Auto Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based weapon-selecting device (used to activate Auto or Moto Chargers) *Auto Chargers - Gives access to Gold's forms and powers, depending on which car is used *Moto Chargers - Gives access to Gold's secondary powers, depending on which bike is used (stolen from Moto Rider) Weapons *Tire Blaster- Gold's gun weapon. Stolen from Moto Rider during their first battle. *Door Blaster - Gold's second gun weapon originally used by the second Auto Rider. Stolen during Auto Rider's first fight with Gold along with the Brake Blaster. *Brake Blaster - Gold's third gun weapon originally used by Mech Rider. Vehicles *Booster Red - Stolen from the Auto Garage Notes *Auto Rider Gold's suit appears to be a repurposed and repainted Proto Form suit with Speed Form's headpiece. **It is possible that Gold's helmet is taken from Accel Form's headpiece. Category:Auto Rider Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Zenjox Computer Network Category:Dark Riders